pokemonroleplayrpfandomcom-20200214-history
Home
This is where lots of Pokemon live. They come here when it gets dark out and when they get bored. ---- Archives: http://pokemonroleplayrp.wikia.com/wiki/Home/Archive1, http://pokemonroleplayrp.wikia.com/wiki/Home/Archive2, http://pokemonroleplayrp.wikia.com/wiki/Home/Archive3, http://pokemonroleplayrp.wikia.com/wiki/Home/Archive4, http://pokemonroleplayrp.wikia.com/wiki/Home/Archive5, http://pokemonroleplayrp.wikia.com/wiki/Home/Archive6, http://pokemonroleplayrp.wikia.com/wiki/Home/Archive7 ---- Role-play here! ---- Servine made a trollface. "Nuuu, a REAL one!" Feather did another facepalm and went to find the baseball bat. 18:14, September 8, 2012 (UTC) Prinplup rolled her eyes. "THEN GO ON A REAL ONE WITH POOP!" http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20110423013745/pokemon/images/7/7a/Oshawott_BW.gif ~Ⓡⓐⓘⓝⓨ~ ~Ⓣⓐⓛⓚ~ http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20120628011624/pokemon/images/0/09/Piplup_BW.gif 18:15, September 8, 2012 (UTC) "NU! A REAL ONE WITH CHU, DEWOTT, MARSHTOMP, EMOLGA, AND CROCONAW! PLEASES!" Servine said and did puppydog eyes. 18:17, September 8, 2012 (UTC) "Nu," she said with a trollface. http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20110423013745/pokemon/images/7/7a/Oshawott_BW.gif ~Ⓡⓐⓘⓝⓨ~ ~Ⓣⓐⓛⓚ~ http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20120628011624/pokemon/images/0/09/Piplup_BW.gif 18:17, September 8, 2012 (UTC) (I wanna start the idea 8DDDD) "Please?" Servine said. 18:18, September 8, 2012 (UTC) "Nu," she said again. http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20110423013745/pokemon/images/7/7a/Oshawott_BW.gif ~Ⓡⓐⓘⓝⓨ~ ~Ⓣⓐⓛⓚ~ http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20120628011624/pokemon/images/0/09/Piplup_BW.gif 18:19, September 8, 2012 (UTC) "Whyyyy?" Servine whined and poked her. 18:20, September 8, 2012 (UTC) "Cause," she said. http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20110423013745/pokemon/images/7/7a/Oshawott_BW.gif ~Ⓡⓐⓘⓝⓨ~ ~Ⓣⓐⓛⓚ~ http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20120628011624/pokemon/images/0/09/Piplup_BW.gif 18:20, September 8, 2012 (UTC) "'Cause whyyyyyyy?" Servine said and then the news came on and the reporter guy was crying. "The fuck?" Zorua said. "I'm sorry, but the world will end soon...," the reporter said. "WUT!?" everyone yelled. 18:23, September 8, 2012 (UTC) "Caue I dun like the world that much. It'll only affect the humans. Us Pokemon can survive in space. Well, us, maybe not poop." http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20110423013745/pokemon/images/7/7a/Oshawott_BW.gif ~Ⓡⓐⓘⓝⓨ~ ~Ⓣⓐⓛⓚ~ http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20120628011624/pokemon/images/0/09/Piplup_BW.gif 18:25, September 8, 2012 (UTC) "Well," the reporter continued. "A crystal is close to causing the end of the world... For both people AND Pokemon." "Well, simple!" Servine said. "Me, Prinplup, Dewott, Marshtomp, Croconaw, and Emolga go out there, fix the crystal thing, save the world, and there's an adventure! Please!" 18:29, September 8, 2012 (UTC) "No," she complained. http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20110423013745/pokemon/images/7/7a/Oshawott_BW.gif ~Ⓡⓐⓘⓝⓨ~ ~Ⓣⓐⓛⓚ~ http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20120628011624/pokemon/images/0/09/Piplup_BW.gif 18:30, September 8, 2012 (UTC) "Prinplup, we're the only hope," Servine said, starting to make a speech. "If we just stand here, we're gonna die. That's no fun. You're my best friend, Prinplup, and it's only up to us to save the world. Please." 19:46, September 8, 2012 (UTC) Josh made a "OWO" face and went to the kitchen to get a knife to stab himself. Spark and Raichu were hugging each other in terror while Blaze and Frost were eating cupcakes like nothing was happening. Moss http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/pokemonroleplayrp/images/f/f1/PIKACHUSIG.png 20:19, September 8, 2012 (UTC) Lillipup hissed and snatched the knife from his hand with her mouth. "Ware poo ikdame?!" she said, her words sounding weird due to the knife in her mouth. 20:28, September 8, 2012 (UTC) Josh made a "o.e" face and then fainted. Moss http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/pokemonroleplayrp/images/f/f1/PIKACHUSIG.png 20:32, September 8, 2012 (UTC) Lillipup twitched and started smacking him around. And when that didn't work, she started using mouth-to-mouth resuscitation. 21:39, September 8, 2012 (UTC) Josh woke with a start and screamed when he thought Lillipup was kissing him. He started rocking back and forth, hugging hs scalchop. Spark started zapping him. Moss http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/pokemonroleplayrp/images/f/f1/PIKACHUSIG.png 00:29, September 9, 2012 (UTC) Lillipup twitched again and sighed. 01:32, September 9, 2012 (UTC) Spark sighed. "The last thing I wanna do before the world ends, is..." she said, holding Raichu's hands dramatically, but ended up pulling out a cheese stick. "...Eat this one last cheese stick." she said, nibbling on it. Raichu made an "D:" face. Moss http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/pokemonroleplayrp/images/f/f1/PIKACHUSIG.png 01:53, September 9, 2012 (UTC) (XDDDDDDDDDD) Servine poked Prinplup. "Pleeeeeease," she whined. 20:04, September 10, 2012 (UTC) "Stop talking and I'll say yes. But first, Poop must slap da reporter man for coming on," Prinplup said. http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20110423013745/pokemon/images/7/7a/Oshawott_BW.gif ~Ⓡⓐⓘⓝⓨ~ ~Ⓣⓐⓛⓚ~ http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20120628011624/pokemon/images/0/09/Piplup_BW.gif 21:00, September 10, 2012 (UTC) "Yes!" Servine said. Serperior sighed and went to go slap the reporter man. 22:03, September 10, 2012 (UTC) Marshtomp gave a slight eye-roll. http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20110423013745/pokemon/images/7/7a/Oshawott_BW.gif ~Ⓡⓐⓘⓝⓨ~ ~Ⓣⓐⓛⓚ~ http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20120628011624/pokemon/images/0/09/Piplup_BW.gif 22:08, September 10, 2012 (UTC) Spark nomed on her cheese stick. Raichu paced around the house anxiously while Josh flipped around his scalchop in his hands/paws. Moss http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/pokemonroleplayrp/images/f/f1/PIKACHUSIG.png 20:16, September 11, 2012 (UTC) (I think it's paws... o.o) Lillipup watched the TV as that Serperior came on and slapped the reporter man. "Can I go Home now?" she asked and slithered off camera. 19:56, September 12, 2012 (UTC) Spark and Raichu went down to their bedroom. A little while later, Josh heard strange, strange sounds coming from their door. He closed his eyes and balled his paws (owo) into fists. ''My sister is not having sex. My sister is not having sex... ''He suddenly flew a pillow across the room and stormed to the bedroom. "GET AWAY FROM MAI SISTER, PERV!" he yelled. He tapped his foot until Spark opened the door. He opened his mouth to speak when he heard her puking her guts out in the bathroom. ''Great... ''Josh facepalmed. "Nice going." he muttered to Raichu. Raichu ignored him and went in the bathroom to comfort her. Moss http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/pokemonroleplayrp/images/f/f1/PIKACHUSIG.png 23:16, September 12, 2012 (UTC) Serperior came Home and starting banging the room above her containing Spark, Raichu, and Josh with a broom. "KEEP IT DOWN UP THERE I'M TRYIN' TO WATCH TV!" she yelled. 19:54, September 14, 2012 (UTC) Josh stuck out his tongue and stomped away. Spark pressed her face against the white tile floor, completly exhausted. Moss http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/pokemonroleplayrp/images/f/f1/PIKACHUSIG.png 19:58, September 14, 2012 (UTC) Lillipup started following Josh. Again. Yes, again. "So, wassup?" she said. 20:11, September 14, 2012 (UTC) Josh huffed and flipped his awesome emo hair. "Nothing." he muttered. Moss http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/pokemonroleplayrp/images/f/f1/PIKACHUSIG.png 20:41, September 14, 2012 (UTC) Lillipup poked him over and over. "Tell me tell me tell me," she repeated. 20:43, September 14, 2012 (UTC) "Spark's pregnant." Josh mumbled. --- Frost ran outside. She started going into town, but Blaze stopped her. "Where are you going?" he asked. "I'm getting a butt-job." she replied. "NO! NO MOAR FUCKING BUTT JOBS!" he shrieked. Frost pouted. "I just want to look like Kim Kardashian, that's all." she muttered. Moss http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/pokemonroleplayrp/images/f/f1/PIKACHUSIG.png 21:47, September 14, 2012 (UTC) (Butt job lol) "At least you're gonna be an uncle soon!" Lillipup said. "You should be happy! Throw away all those doubts about that Raichu and be happy, Josh!" 22:01, September 14, 2012 (UTC) Manaphy was uberbored. http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20110423013745/pokemon/images/7/7a/Oshawott_BW.gif ~Ⓡⓐⓘⓝⓨ~ ~Ⓣⓐⓛⓚ~ http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20120628011624/pokemon/images/0/09/Piplup_BW.gif 22:11, September 14, 2012 (UTC) Buneary started poking Manaphy. 22:12, September 14, 2012 (UTC) Josh shrugged. "Yeah I guess." --- Spark took a nap. Moss http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/pokemonroleplayrp/images/f/f1/PIKACHUSIG.png 22:14, September 14, 2012 (UTC) Lillipup pawed him friendly like. 23:04, September 14, 2012 (UTC) (Bleh, I want to get this over with. >.<) A few hours later, Spark screamed in pain as she began to have her egg. --- Josh sat on the couch, playing with his Rubik's cube. --- Raichu was getting water, and he heard Spark cry out in pain and accidentally started choking on water. He swallowed it and ran to help her. --- "Please? Just one more?" Frost begged. "NO!" Blaze yelled. Frost groaned and walked away. "I JUST WANT TO LOOK LIKE KIM KARDASHIAANNNN." She whined. Moss http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/pokemonroleplayrp/images/f/f1/PIKACHUSIG.png 00:07, September 15, 2012 (UTC) Lillipup poked Josh. "Ya do know what's going on with your sister, right?" 00:23, September 15, 2012 (UTC) Josh looked up. "Oh, um yeah." he shrugged. Blaze walked by and haves him a dirty look. "Wut?" Josh asked, sounding as if he was actually confused. --- Sometime later, Spark wrapped the small yellow and black egg in blankets. Moss http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/pokemonroleplayrp/images/f/f1/PIKACHUSIG.png 03:53, September 15, 2012 (UTC) Lillipup sighed and shook her head. 13:00, September 15, 2012 (UTC) The egg cracked, and a small Pichu came out. "Pichu?" it said, which means, "Da hell?". Moss http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/pokemonroleplayrp/images/f/f1/PIKACHUSIG.png 17:40, September 17, 2012 (UTC) Category:Role-play Category:Role-play